


absent father schlatt au

by AUTOPH4GY



Series: absent father au [1]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, SMPLive, smpearth - Fandom
Genre: Absent Father!Schlatt, Angst, Crack, Hurt No Comfort, Sad, Sad Ending, absent father au, jschlatt is ur dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUTOPH4GY/pseuds/AUTOPH4GY
Summary: jschlatt is ur dad and he is absent from ur life
Series: absent father au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778491
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	absent father schlatt au

**Author's Note:**

> please for the love of god stop screen shotting this once a month and posting it to smptwt for clout. my [ twitter ](%E2%80%9Dtwitter.com/nvrllyrlly%E2%80%9D) is nvrllyrlly

Jschlatt is your dad. You call him. He doesn't answer. A week passes, you call him again. He doesn't answer. This cycle repeats for months. It's been one year, you call. "The number you have dialed is not available."


End file.
